1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an IC carrier for retaining a wiring sheet and an IC in their opposed relation.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,794, U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,617, U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,108 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,980, a carrier base carrying an IC thereon is provided with positioning pins for correctly positioning a flexible wiring sheet. The flexible wiring sheet is provided with positioning holes. By correctly inserting the positioning pins into corresponding positioning holes of the flexible wiring sheet, relative positions of the carrier base and the flexible wiring sheet are established. The flexible wiring sheet is sandwiched between the base and a clip-type beam, a carrier cover or the like, so that a correct position of the flexible wiring sheet is maintained.
However, the above-mentioned conventional IC carriers have the following problem. When the positioning pins are inserted into corresponding positioning holes, the pins are caused to press the inner walls of the positioning holes due to manufacturing tolerances of the positioning pins of the carrier body and the positioning holes of the flexible wiring sheet. Consequently, the flexible wiring sheet tends to move slightly. As a consequence, the contact position of the flexible wiring sheet is displaced with respect to the IC held by the carrier base.
Since the flexible wiring sheet in its displaced position is sandwiched between the base and the clip or the carrier cover, the flexible wiring sheet remains in its displaced state. Accordingly, the positioning pins cannot fully exhibit their intrinsic positioning functions.
In order to maintain a correct relative position between the IC and the flexible wiring sheet, it is required that the flexible wiring sheet is firmly sandwiched between the carrier base and the carrier cover so that the flexible wiring sheet will not move even slightly. It is demanded that this problem be solved without the provision of a complicated construction (namely by maintaining a simple construction).
The present invention has been accomplished in view of the above problem.